


Woolf

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey was gripping the steering wheel with all his strength. His heart was pounding. Tears were blurring his eyes but he blinked to keep everything clear because he needed to get there. He needed to get to Ian before-</p><p>Mickey took in a deep breath.</p><p>Before Ian killed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woolf

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by All the Bright Places by Jennifer Niven

Mickey was gripping the steering wheel with all his strength. His heart was pounding. Tears were blurring his eyes but he blinked to keep everything clear because he needed to get there. He needed to get to Ian before-

Mickey took in a deep breath.

Before Ian killed himself.

~

_ Mickey rolled his eyes.  _

_ The stupid principal must have been on something when he said that this was how Mickey was to be punished. _

_ Mickey sighed before pushing into the room marked ‘School Newspaper’. _

_ “You must be Mickey.” _

_ Mickey froze because the teacher was immediately in his face when he was barely inside the room. “Uh… yeah.” _

_ “Cool. I’m Mr. Gallagher.” _

_ Mickey looked around to see if anyone else was weirded out by how much energy this guy has. He was pretty much bouncing in front of Mickey. _

_ But no, the other kids inside the room were just looking at him fondly and shaking their heads. Like this was somehow normal. _

~

Mickey slammed his foot into the brakes as he almost crashed into the car in front of him.

“Fuck!” Mickey muttered.

He couldn’t concentrate. His vision was blurry and his mind was somewhere else.

Actually, his mind was on someone else.

Ian.

~

_ “Okay, my turn. Why teaching?” Mickey asked, blowing smoke from his mouth. _

_ They were waiting for the latest issue of the paper to finish printing. _

_ “I like reading books. I was always good at English. It was the perfect job.” _

_ Mickey scoffed. “You’re such a fucking nerd. Reading is boring.” _

_ “You just haven’t found the right book.” _

_ “Whatever, man.” Mickey answered putting his lips around the joint and blowing the smoke towards Mr. Gallagher’s general direction. _

_ “In this one,” Ian lifted the book he was currently reading, “there were two murders that take place in a mansion, a faked heart attack and asphyxiation by the use of a telephone cord. They were trying to find out who did it.” _

_ Mickey raised an eyebrow. “Who did it?” _

_ Ian tossed Mickey the book. “One way to find out.” _

~

Mickey was running out of places to check.

Ian was nowhere to be found.

Mickey slammed his fist into the car and then immediately checked for any damage. Ian wouldn’t be too happy when he saw that Mickey dented his car.

That’s if Ian was still alive.

Mickey shook his head to clear it and got back into the car to resume his search.

~

_ Mickey walked into Ian’s apartment. _

_ He’s been coming here when his dad was drunk or violent, or when he just wanted to get away. He had his own key and sometimes he even spent the night on Ian’s couch. _

_ “Hey.” Mickey said, dropping The Fight Club on the coffee table. _

_ Ian was sitting on the window sill with his head sticking out. He looked at Mickey and smiled. “What do you think would happen if I jumped out of the window right now?” _

_ Mickey walked over and stuck his head out. “You’d be pretty banged up, but you wouldn’t die. You’d need at least seven more storeys.” Mickey answered, humoring his teacher. Ian had this weird obsession with death and Mickey thought nothing of it. _

_ “Oh.” _

_ Mickey frowned. Ian sounded almost disappointed. “You okay?” Mickey turned to Ian. He looked pale and almost lifeless. _

_ Ian smiled. “Yeah.” He whispered. _

_ “You sure?” Mickey asked. There was something off about Ian. _

_ “ _ _ Pale, with dark hair, the one who is coming is melancholy, romantic. And I am arch and fluent and capricious; for he is melancholy, he is romantic. He is here; he stands at my side.” _

_ “The fuck does that mean?” Mickey frowned. _

_ Ian chuckled. It sounded hollow to Mickey’s ears. “Go do your homework. I have papers to check.”  _

_ When Ian stepped away from the windowsill, Mickey quickly shut the window and locked it, as if that would prevent Ian from… Mickey quickly shook the thought from his head. _

_ When Mickey woke up on the couch the next day, Ian was back to his energetic self. _

_ Mickey was almost relieved. _

~

Ian couldn’t die.

Mickey had so much that he wanted to tell Ian.

So many conversation they have yet to have.

Mickey hit the brakes to and gave himself a couple of seconds to let the tears flow out. Afterwards, he wiped his face and resumed driving.

~

_ Earlier that morning, when Mickey walked into the apartment, Lip was there. _

_ “Hey.” Mickey said. _

_ “You know where Ian is?” Lip asked. _

_ Mickey shook his head. “Probably out for a run.” _

_ Lip nodded. “How’s he been?” _

_ “Good, I think.” _

_ Lip nodded again. “I’ve been calling him all morning. Can you tell him to call me when he gets back?” _

_ “Sure.” Mickey answered as he watched Lip leave the apartment. _

_ Mickey sat on the couch. Ian bought a new one that folds out into a bed and was grinning like an idiot when he showed Mickey. _

_ Mickey smiled at the memory. _

_ He looked at Ian’s closed door and frowned. He has never been inside Ian’s room. He wasn’t allowed and it was usually locked. _

_ Mickey got up and tried opening the door. _

_ His heartbeat sped up when it opened. _

_ It was messy inside. Books everywhere, paper covering every surface. The wall opposite the bed had pieces of paper covering every inch of it. Mickey stepped closer to examine it. _

_ Fiona _

_ Liam _

_ Lip _

_ Carl _

_ Debbie _

_ Sunshine _

_ Books _

 

_ Everything that made Ian happy, Mickey guessed. He examined more of the words when his eyes drifted to the pieces of paper on the floor. They were crumpled and torn up. _

_ Mickey sat on the floor, straightened the pieces and tried to put them together. _

_ Mickey Milkovich.  _

_ Student. _

_ 17. _

_ Pervert.  _

_ Sick sick pervert. _

_ Mickey frowned.  _

_ He quickly stood up and looked around the room. _

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

_ He found a single piece of on Ian’s bed and Mickey ran towards it. _

_ Dearest, I feel certain that I am going mad again. I feel we can't go through another of those terrible times. And I shan't recover this time. I begin to hear voices, and I can't concentrate. So I am doing what seems the best thing to do. You have given me the greatest possible happiness. You have been in every way all that anyone could be. I don't think two people could have been happier till this terrible disease came. I can't fight any longer.  _

_ Anyone else would just think that Ian was quoting Virginia Woolf. Something he did every damn time, something that frustrated Mickey to no end. _

_ But what Mickey saw was Ian, wanting to die. Because of him. _

_ Mickey ran to the door, grabbed Ian’s car keys and left. _

~

Mickey ran up the stairs of the old abandoned building. It was by pure luck that Mickey looked up to see Ian standing on the edge.

“Ian!” Mickey yelled once he got to the floor where Ian was.

Ian jumped and teetered by the edge before he got his balance. “You found me.” Ian said.

“Get back here!” Mickey yelled, slowly moving towards Ian.

“There are tests tomorrow, you should be studying.”

“Ian, get back here please.” Mickey said, tears streaming down his face.

“No.” Ian whispered. “I need to do this.”

“Why?” Mickey’s voice was watery.

“I’m sick.” Ian said.

“I’ll bring you to the doctor.” Mickey whispered.

Ian laughed. “That won’t do anything.”

“What will?”

“You going away.”

“Alright, I won’t stay over anymore. Come here and let’s talk about it.” Mickey pleaded.

“That would kill me just as fast.” Ian answered, monotonous.

“You love me?” Mickey asked, deciding that if this was the last time he’d get to talk to Ian, then he had to know.

Ian nodded. “I’m not supposed to.” He whispered.

A huge wave of tears unleashed itself from Mickey’s eyes. “But you do, you love me.”

“Yes.” Ian said softly, head bent, looking at the ground far below him.

“Am I not worth staying alive for?” Mickey whispered.

Ian froze and turned around to look at Mickey for the first time since he got here. “You are.” He answered.

“Then stay.” Mickey said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Ian smiled. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things quoted from Virginia Woolf and the book that was mentioned where the murder happens is Burnt Orange Sunrise by David Handler
> 
> This was written in 30 minutes so... that's why.


End file.
